


Jeffmads Drabble yay

by Is_sa



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_sa/pseuds/Is_sa
Summary: James doesn't want to go to a party(My friend extended it but I'm not going to post it unless y'all want me to and they're okay with it.)





	Jeffmads Drabble yay

"Thomas for the last time, I am not going to go to that party!" James sighed and folded his arms, pouting slightly. Parties really weren't his thing "Come on, Jem. We at least need to make an appearance!" Thomas pleaded.  
James turned away muttering, "You say we as if you and I were a couple…" and Thomas chuckled. "You're adorable when you're upset, you know that? I don't care how stubborn you are, I'm not going without you," he stated, changing mood quickly in the middle of a sentence and attempting to stare down James. "Then don't go. Simple as that." James responded blandly, turning to look Thomas square in the eye. Thomas stared back for a few moments of silence before sighing in defeat. "Fine. I guess I'll go without you. I still have to make an appearance. Would you like me to make an excuse or tell everyone that you were too stubborn and selfish to go to a small party for fifteen minutes." Thomas teased. "Selfish!" James repeated, "Well I never- Alright alright I'll go. You got me. Just let me get ready." James muttered under his breath some comparison to Thomas and a snake as he stormed off to get ready, leaving Thomas smirking to himself in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YO READ ME PLEASE
> 
> I'm taking requests! Yay!  
> Don't judge me too much by the works I have up now; they're kinda old and my writing has improved since. So, yeah! Comment a ship/prompt/whatever! I also do fanfics for Voltron, Be More Chill, Heathers, Harry Potter (maybe?), Phan, and probably more I'm forgetting. There's no deadline, so ask as many times as you want whenever!!  
> Thanks so much for your support!!


End file.
